One heart and Soul
by Firehedgehog
Summary: A story on takato and guilmon, how they feel complete together. (one shot)


R.Calumon= FH what are you doing?

FH= Um... nothing

R.calumon= Not again, I thought you said you wouldn't start any more stories 

till you finished one of the other series

FH= Your mean, and I had such a great idea too that you gave me before but 

didn't really have the time to do.

R.Calumon= Fine write it, but don't blame me if this throws your writing time 

off.

FH= For goodness sake, its one fic and it won't be a series.

One Heart and Soul

By firehedgehog

      It all started innocent enough, one boy who loved digimon toys and all 

the games that were out. His room was covered with digimon posters of the show 

and games, his floor was littered with cards and little action figures.

      Then it appeared, the blue card that first started it... then the D-Arc 

and then the final piece. In curiosity he tried to run the stats of his make 

believe digimon though it, instead it got stuck.

      Of course he was disappointed, what digimon fan wouldn't be. He had been 

so close to getting something, then like magic the digital device pulled the 

papers through the slot taking all the information in.

      That night the little digimon fan dreamed of someone he would meet in 

the future, she wasn't pleased when he told her about that little dream of her 

battle against Lynxmon when they met later.

      Time seemed to standstill when he got his first look at his partner... 

Guilmon, for once in his life he felt complete.

      To him it didn't matter that Guilmon was immature for a rookie, the red 

dragon dino digimon seemed to fit like a glove next to him. Here was a friend 

that he could depend on and would never leave, it was as if he had found the 

missing piece of his soul.

      Then the adventures came as they met Rika and Henry, two other tamers. 

In the battles ahead they learned much together, then came the Devas and there 

chase for sweet Calumon innocent of his own nature.

      Then came the battle between Megidramon and Beelzemon, one caused to be 

created by his own blindness sand anger, the other a monster because of his 

hate of his own past.

      Then he broke free of that moment and realized something, Guilmon/ 

Megidramon was reflecting his own emotions... he was that monster. Guilmon 

shared his soul in someway and also his heart, he had to stop this before he 

destroyed his best friend and later himself.

      Then it happened... a miracle, he brought Guilmon back to his rookie form 

with his heart and soul.

      Then the next miracle happened, the first Bio-merging. In that first 

moment as Gallantmon the goggle-head known as Takato felt as if he had finally 

put his soul completely together, he and Guilmon had always been one and would 

always be even if they had two different bodies.

      Together as one they pushed into adventure to save there friends, there 

they even fought the southern sovereign and lived to tell about it.

      Or as a certain digimon would say, momentai.

      Then there adventure took them back home and they fought D-Reaper, some 

of it was terrible for it had captured a depressed Jeri... but not all of it was 

bad.

      They defeated the rouge program and doing so repaired the parts of the 

city it had deleted, but it also had a sad side. They had to say goodbye to 

there partners, they had to sadly watch there friends leave to go back to 

there dimension.

      Takato had to say goodbye to his other half, he felt incomplete again... 

and maybe forever.

***

      Takato sighed as he walked through the park, life was back on track... 

meaning everything was as it had before digimon had entered the real world.

      He walked up to the place Guilmon had stayed and walked to the hole the 

before mentioned digimon had dug, he looked at the digital gate there he of 

yet had no luck getting to open.

      "One day Guilmon," he whispered, one day they would be complete again.

      "One day," another voice said, for a moment Takato startled then smiled 

happily.

      "Thanks Guilmon," he whispered, with that he walked home knowing that 

one day in the future he would be reunited with the rest of his heart and 

soul.

The End

FH= See, I ended the fic and it didn't turn into a series

R.Calumon= But its kind of boring, and haven't other writers done this type of 

fic before.

FH= Quite, or no ice cream for a month

R.Calumon= Err... what a nice fic this is

FH= Good Muse, have some ice cream

Ja Ne


End file.
